villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wobblewok
Wobblewok (Dondoro in Japanese) is a Yo-kai in the Yo-kai Watch series. He is a USY (Unidentified Sealed Yo-kai), and thus has no information on him in the Yo-kai Pad. He is one of the prisoners of the Infinite Inferno and the most powerful. Due to the seals used on him to keep him asleep weakening, his aura began seeping into the Infinite Inferno and human world, his aura causing the Infinite Inferno to become the chaotic landscape seen in the game. He is described as a all-powerful Yo-kai that even entire armies of Yo-kai couldn’t beat and he himself has trouble controlling his unimaginable power. Biography Yo-Kai Watch Wobblewok is a secret boss with the first game. To get to Wobblewok, the Player must enter the Infinite Inferno and defeat Eyedra, Hoggles, Styx Mk.VI, Clipso, Dr. Nogut, Spooklunk and Squisker, the Player then must navigate through the 8th floor of the Infinite Inferno before they find Wobblewok. Whisper then is quick to say that Wobblewok is a USY before telling Nate/Katie what a USY is. They ask Whisper if the seals on Wobblewok are supposed to be sealed, which Whisper points out that they have a good eye. Whisper then says that it’s fortunate that Wobblewok is still sleeping, so he can easily once again seal Wobblewok. Unfortunately, Whisper sneezes before he can even say the spell, awaking Wobblewok from his slumber. Whisper comments that was a bad time to sneeze while Nate/Katie look at him accusingly, Whisper tells them that they must knock Wobblewok back to sleep. Wobblewok then fully reveals his face from the pot before grabbing the lid, commencing the fight. Once Nate/Katie defeat Wobblewok, he retreats to his pot, mumbling something before falling back asleep. Whisper then comments that Wobblewok awakening was scary before resealing Wobblewok. Yo-Kai Watch 2 Things are mostly the same in the second game, however there are a few differences. Once Wobblewok is defeated, a blue string is lowered down that leads to the Divine Paradise. If you defeat Wobblewok and he drops the "Ghostly Goo", you can go to Lucas and get the "Nightmare Revelation" Request, then you can go to the Mirror Shrine in Flatpot Plains to use the Ghostly Goo on a pot in-front of the Shrine. The Ghostly Goo then transforms the pot into a new Wobblewok who is quick to befriend Nate/Katie. Yo-Kai Watch Blasters Wobblewok along with his fellow Infinite Inferno prisoners appear as bosses in the Big Boss Mode. If the Player defeats Ultra Wobblewok, they will gain Wobblewok's Friend Form as a playable character. Yo-kai Watch 3 Wobblewok does not appear as a boss in the third game. Wobblewok can be released from the Crank-a-kai with Special Coins or Pitch Black coins. Trivia *Wobblewok can be considered the dark counterpart to Kat Kraydel. And Kat Kraydel can be considered the light counterpart to Wobblewok. *While Wobblewok is very tough to beat, the most powerful boss has to be Orcanos, who can easily sweep an entire team of level 99 S-ranked Yo-kai. Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Youkai Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic